One night
by abstractular
Summary: Rin has to go on a mission that is difficult for any kunoichi...and asks Kakashi for something that would change them forever.


Disclaimer: Nope. Not happening. Not ever…until I become ruler of the world.

JUST FOR ONE NIGHT

It was a beautiful sunset.

That was the only thought that she seemed to be able to grasp. It was a beautiful sunset. That wasn't a lie. Most sunsets in Konoha were beautiful. But this one seemed different somehow. It might have been the way that the sun hit the hokage monument, kissing the top of her sensei's stone head, and giving her a wistful feeling in her stomach. She missed the days where that face wasn't a statue on a mountain. Where she would see her living, breathing sensei in front of the sunset and he would grin, pat her head and say the words that she loved to hear more than anything from his mouth.

"You did very well today, Rin-chan! Keep it up! See you tomorrow!"

Her chocolate eyes glistened as she honed back into what the Sandaime was saying.

"I understand that this must be alarming news for you Rin…If it's worth anything…I am sorry that it has to be you."

Rin sucked in a breath, as her inner demon spat out a disdainful sentence at the Hokage. You understand nothing, old man, you're asking me to give up one of the only things I have left. Sensei would have never allowed this. Kakashi will never allow this.

She quickly crushed those thoughts with an iron fist. She was her sensei's student. She would be strong for this. She was a Konoha ninja.

"Of course, you will have Asuma and Genma with you. But you are the only medic suitable for this job."

"You mean I am the only female medic suitable for this job since Shizune left." Rin spat out. Then she took a sharp breath and spun around, bowing deeply to the old man.

"I apologize Hokage-sama, I meant no disrespect in that statement."

The Hokage brought a hand to her chin, forcing her to look up at him. When she met his eyes, her stomach dropped to her feet at the sorrow in his eyes.

"I know…" He choked out. "That _he_ would never allow this to become of you. For that, I am sorry. You are still young Rin…seventeen…it…it's…"

"It is every ninja's duty to take a few falls for their village. This information is incredibly important to our client. Konoha is not weak, nor are its ninja. I will do this mission."

The Hokage smiled sadly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He has raised you well."

Rin nodded, and bit her lip slightly to keep the tears in.

"H-hokage-sama…but why send Genma or Asuma…surely Kakashi would be better suited for a mission of this rank. No offense to your son or Genma of course."

The Hokage sighed. "Because you're going, Kakashi can not. He is emotionally attached to you. More than Asuma or Genma. It would be more difficult for him to pull the mission through, and allow you to do yours."

She nodded, her chestnut hair brushing against her shoulders. "I understand. I will pack and be ready in the morning."

The Sandaime nodded and let his hands drop to his sides. "Do what you need to prepare. You shall depart at noon."

Rin nodded, bowed, and turned to walk off the bridge. That bridge would hold the last of her innocence. It held a lot of things in Rin's heart. It was the place where she met Kakashi and Obito, it was where her sensei applauded her on her growth, and the spot where Team Yellow Flash met every morning. She walked down the street and became lost in her thoughts. She wondered how her sensei would react. He would probably look down at her with sad cerulean eyes and hug her. He would do that whenever she felt incredibly sad or lost. He would hug her to his chest much like a father would to their daughter and whisper in her ear to be strong and stand tall. Obito…how would he react? He would probably throw a fit and kick down the Hokage's door. She smiled slightly as she heard his voice in her head.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MAKING RIN SLEEP WITH SOMEONE! ARE YOU NUTS! SHE'S SEVENTEEN! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

She sighed and kicked some dirt in the street. She wondered how Kakashi would react. He was so aloof with his emotions sometimes; it was hard how to think he would react. Despite the fact that he was her best friend.

The thought of tomorrow made her stomach roll, and her want to dry heave. She almost did. She stopped in the middle of the empty back alley and knelt down, her arms crossed over her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. And another. And another. That didn't help. She began to see spots behind her eyes. Yes she was a ninja, and wasn't it a ninja's duty to do the job given to them. But she was also a woman, and wasn't it a woman's duty to give what was hers to whoever she wished? She didn't want this man, this horrible man who she had to get information out of to be her first. It couldn't happen. He would make it hurt. She would be afraid. She had to find some way to not have him be her first. But how? She wasn't going to be with just any old person, though many men would gladly take her. The truth was she wanted to be with the man that she was in love with. And that man was…

"Rin? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

She looked up and her heart clenched. He stared down at her, a brown bag of groceries in one hand. There was some fruit sticking out of the top of it. His raven eye stared down at her, concerned. His head protector covered his other eye. His silver hair swayed slightly in the breeze. She didn't see his face, for it was covered behind his mask, but she knew that his mouth was set in a thin line.

"Rin?" He was more demanding this time. "Are you all right?"

She sucked in a breath and shook her head.

"No…no, Kakashi, I'm really not."

He crouched down besides her and set the groceries down next to him. His hands came onto her shoulders.

"What? What's wrong? Is it your stomach?"

She huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

"Oh Kakashi…"

She decided to raise her head and look at him. Her heart clenched again. She wanted him. She loved him. But he didn't love her. Not like that. He loved her as a best friend. It made her want to cry. He thought of himself as her protector…. her eyes glazed over in thought. Her protector. It was his job to protect her and all things related to her. But he couldn't protect her from this. He couldn't unless he…but he wouldn't. He would refuse. But she could make him do it. It wouldn't be against his will. It would just be persuasion.

"Kakashi…may we please go to your apartment?"

He slowly nodded. "Of course."

He grabbed his groceries in one hand, and then stood, holding a hand out to her. She stared at his gloved hand for a moment, at the calluses on his fingertips, at the lines in his hands; she decided that she loved his hands.

"Rin?"

She looked back up at him and then put her small hand in his large one. He helped her to her feet and then let go of her hand. They walked in silence for five minutes to his apartment.

When they got to the front door, he took some keys out of his pocket and slid the right key into the doorknob. He flicked his wrist and the door unlocked with a click. He pushed it open, and stood back for Rin to enter before him.

"Ladies first." His eye crinkled with a smile. She smiled softly back and walked in, kicking off her shoes. He followed her into the house and led her to the small kitchen. Rin had been in the apartment before, but she never really noticed how small it was…or how clean Kakashi was. There was hardly any mess in the apartment at all. A few weapon magazines here and there, but nothing big. It smelled nice too. It smelled…like Kakashi. His kitchen was more of a Kitchenette. It had the basics, a fridge, a microwave, an oven and stove, and a sink. But it really was a tight space. Only two people could fit in there at most. But Rin knew that Kakashi ate his dinner on the couch anyway, so a table wasn't really needed. The coffee table in front of the couch worked just fine. Kakashi set the groceries down on the counter and then turned to his teammate and best friend.

"Do you want anything to drink? I could make some tea,"

She shook her head. "No, no thank you."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Actually…um…"

She looked out of the kitchen, past the entrance to his house and into the living room. She saw the brown leather couch.

"Could…could we sit? I just…um…I need to talk to you about something."

Kakashi shrugged and nodded, following her out to the couch. She sat down, her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

"Rin…what's going on? You're never this tense."

"I um…I've been assigned a mission."

Kakashi sat down next to her, on the other side of the couch.

"Have you? When do you leave?"

She sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Hmm…odd. Why didn't I get assigned it too?"

It was a well-known fact that Kakashi and Rin were a team in everything. Every mission that one got, the other was given as well. Rin sucked in a deep breath and looked at the seventeen year old whom she's known most of her young life.

"It's a…different type of mission. Asuma-san and Genma-san are going with me. I have to…uh…distract…a certain man…and get information out of him while they hold off some other people. My mission…isn't really connected to theirs."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow furrowed in confusion, and then his eyes widened in realization.

"You have to sleep with him."

She shook slightly. "It might not get that far. Hokage-sama says that I just need the information. He might give it up before…I might just have to make out with him or something…more." She cleared her throat. "So…I might not have to sleep with him."

Kakashi stared intently at his coffee table, his eyes set in a hard form.

"But…" He trailed off, as if trying to find something intelligent to say, apparently he failed because all he came up with was: "But you're a virgin."

Rin scoffed. "Thank you. I realize this."

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand across his masked face.

"This is insane. For the Hokage to ask something like this from you…I have half a mind to go down there and…"

Rin's eyes went downcast. Kakashi sighed again and looked at her sadly. "I can't protect you from this…can I?"

Rin shook her head, and then met his eyes, steady and strong. "No. But you can take something away from me."

He shook his head in confusion. "Take something away…" Then it clicked. "No. Oh no, Rin you can't be serious."

She sighed, tears clouding her eyes. "It's the only thing that you can do. Kakashi, I want this."

He stood up and walked away from her, then stopped. "Rin…you know I…you know I don't…"

"I know. I know that you don't love me like this. Like I want you to. But Kakashi…I love you. Don't you see? This really is the only thing that can be done. I…I don't want someone who I don't like, let alone know, take this away from me."

He turned to her, pain, sorrow, and anger in his eyes. "So you ask me? Rin, how could you ask me to do this? I'd just act like this man tomorrow. I wouldn't love you, and I would take something precious away from you."

She stood up too, anger in her eyes. "But you wouldn't be taking it away Kakashi! I'm giving it to you and isn't it my choice to make anyway! You said that you would always protect me! You promised him! This is the only way to fulfill that promise!"

The words hit Kakashi in the face like a whip, and he literally stumbled back a few feet, the hurt showing in his eyes. Rin automatically felt guilty, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, you know I didn't mean to hurt you with that."

"Yes…you did." He murmured, she raised her head and stared at him. "That's the only way I can protect you. By taking away something and hurting you. You knew that. You know that. So you use it to your advantage. It truly is a smart move."

"Kakashi…don't do it if you don't want. I don't want to force you, I really don't. That'd be the same as someone forcing me. I'm sorry. I'll go and just pack for tomorrow."

She turned and made her way to the door, but Kakashi caught her upper arm, and sighed, a blush was visible where his mask ended at his cheekbone.

"Rin…it's not that…I haven't thought about it. Because…well to be honest, I have. But…you would regret it. I'm not doing this because I'm protecting you. I'm protecting you from me. And from yourself. You would regret it. I would feel guilty. Then we would both be awkward afterwards. I would loose my best friend."

She sighed, and then stared at him. Her voice was deadpan. "How can I regret sleeping with the person I love most? I would rather it be you than someone else. I don't want that man tomorrow to be the first to touch me in places that…" A blush started on her cheeks. "I don't want him to take away one of the only things that I have left. I would rather it be you. I wouldn't regret it. How could I? But tell me Kakashi…"

She lifted her eyes to his. "Would you regret letting some drunk, dirty man touch me before you? The way he would handle me would bring me more pain than any physical wound. I've never asked you for anything before Kakashi. I never asked you to protect me, or to love me, or…anything."

She sighed and averted her eyes; she pulled her arm out of his grasp and made her way to the door. Her hand reached the knob and she turned, the door opened slightly, and then a force applied pressure to it, and it slammed shut. Rin looked above her head and saw Kakashi's hand there. She turned around and was face to face with him. His other hand came next to her head, and she was trapped between him and the door. He looked down at her, and spoke softly.

"Will you hate me after, Rin? I don't think I'll be able to control myself after…"

Her arms came up around his neck and her slender fingers untied the knot of his forehead protector. It fell down to the floor between them, and Rin stared into the eyes of the two men that she's loved in her life. One ebony, and one crimson with two black commas. The eyes of two men who have protected her.

"Oh, Kakashi," She breathed out, a small smile on her lips. "I will never hate you. I couldn't if I tried. It's impossible."

Her hands left his hair, and came down around his neck only to go back up to his face. Her fingers dipped under his navy mask, and she slowly pulled it down, biting her lower lip softly. She saw his nose, his cheeks, his lips, and his jaw until the mask hung loosely around his neck. There was something very sensual about the act for some reason, like unveiling this magical mystery that really wasn't a mystery to her. She had seen his face before. He really was very handsome, though. His young face held only one flaw, the scar across his left eye. But even that wasn't a flaw to her. It was proof that he fought to protect something. It was proof that he was brave. It was something that was Kakashi, and the meaning behind the scar would be held in his heart forever.

Kakashi's hand moved from the resting spot on the door beside her head, to go underneath her hair. He untied her forehead protector, and it joined his on the floor. For some reason, she felt open to him now. Naked, though she still had her clothes on. It was like once the symbols of their village dropped, there was no turning back from what they were about to do. Rin didn't care in the least. He was giving her what she wanted. His hand came down from her hair, and his fingers brushed against her purple painted cheeks, and his hand turned to cup her face. Rin leaned her face into his palm and sighed contently. Suddenly, he leaned down, his face inches from hers and his eyes kept wandering from her eyes to her mouth. She lifted up her chin, urging him on, and suddenly, his eyes closed and the space between their lips was gone.

His lips were soft, and warm. He kissed her gently, but firmly. Rin began to move her lips against his, forcing him to mimic her. Her hands became entangled into his hair, massaging the back of his head softly. Kakashi sighed, and stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies. Rin pressed her chest against his, pushing herself against him. Kakashi reacted immediately, and he licked her lower lip lightly. She opened her mouth in submission, and he ventured inside.

Kakashi found that Rin tasted like cherries, and as his tongue battled hers he also found that she tasted quite addicting. His hands moved down her body until they rested on her waist. Rin sighed and smiled. Very soon, oxygen became quite an issue and they pulled away from each other. Kakashi looked at her and then leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She replied. "I want this."

Kakashi ducked his head down and his lips came to her neck, licking, nipping and sucking on the soft tender flesh. Rin moaned and her hands forced his head to stay buried into her neck. His administrations made her hips grind against his, which made him groan and his fingers tighten possessively on her waist. He pulled his head away and locked his mouth onto hers. His kiss was more demanding this time, possessive in the fact that tonight…tonight she was his. That really was what he was getting out of this arrangement wasn't it? He would give her what she wanted, and she would give him comfort, someone to love and forget himself in…even if it was for only one night. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled away from his mouth and brought down the neck of his shirt, replacing the fabric with her lips. Kakashi's eyes started to roll up as she kissed his neck, her lips moved in slow figure eights up his neck until she reached his ear lobe, which she took into her mouth and nibbled on softly. He shuddered, and she pulled away from him, His eyes frantically looked for a place that they could lay, the floor was starting to look like a very good idea right now.

"Couch…couch…" She panted. He nodded quickly and brought both of them to the edge of the couch, once his legs hit the armrest, they both fell over onto the soft cushions, and then tumbled off the couch onto the hardwood floor. Rin landed on top of him, and they both started laughing.

"Ow…my head hit the leg of the table." Kakashi mumbled.

Rin laughed some more, and looked down at him. She sighed, a large grin plastered on her face. It made Kakashi smile too. Rin always was a naturally happy person. When she smiled, the world seemed to smile with her, to Kakashi…with her laying on him the way she was, her hair undisciplined and falling around her face, and her eyes alight with laughter. She looked beautiful. He commented on it. A blush graced her face and she sighed, then brought her face down to his and kissed him softly. His warm hands went under her shirt, and he found the skin of her lower back to be as soft as flower petals. He couldn't control himself; he just wanted to keep touching her. He wanted to feel her skin against his, he wanted to kiss every inch of her that he could find, because for just tonight she was his, and he was hers. So he did that. He lifted her shirt over her head, and she took his vest off of him and tucked her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs ripple at her touch.

Kakashi stared up at her, at the serene look on her face.

"You're not blushing."

She shook her head. "There's no reason too."

Kakashi's eyes moved down to her breasts. A black bra concealed them, but that only made them more desirable. The fact that the alabaster of her skin stood out against the raven color made his pants tighten…as if they weren't tight already. He quickly turned them so that he was on top of her and brought his lips down to her collarbone, they traveled slowly down to her perfect breasts, tracing he lining of the bra on her skin. Her back arched under him, pushing herself to his lips and he couldn't restrain the smile that crept up on his face. He looked up at her, her eyes closed, and her lip caught between her teeth, and he discovered that…maybe…just maybe…a small part of him didn't want this to be for just one night. Maybe he wanted to see more of this side of Rin. Maybe…he wanted to bring it out in her. It was the honest truth that the thought of her calling out anyone else's name but his own made him a bit angry. He bit down on the skin of her chest and she writhed underneath him and breathed out his name. He decided he liked that. He liked that quite a lot. He pulled away, and met her eyes, and then he smiled at her. This truly was going to be quite a night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sunlight from the window fell upon Rin's closed eyes, making her face twitch and her groan. She blinked a few times to get the grains of sleep out of her eyes. She yawned, and then noticed three things. One, she was on a floor. Two, there were clothes thrown about. And three, something warm draped across her waist. She looked down and saw a very nice, very male arm. That's when it all came flooding back to her. She smiled and turned around to see Kakashi next to her. He was already awake. He over at her and smiled lazily.

"G'morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." She smiled wider. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to chuckle slightly and wrap his other arm around her waist, pulling her naked body close to his. He tucked her head under his chin and sighed in contentment. Then he felt it, salty tears flowing down his chest onto the floor. He looked down and saw Rin's face scrunched up on sadness.

"I…I just remembered what today was." She sobbed.

Kakashi sighed, and brought her closer to him, if it was at all possible. He ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly and kissed the crown of her head. She sighed, and pushed away from him.

"It's alright Kakashi. You don't have to act that way anymore. I asked for only last night. That's all you had to give."

He watched her stand and gather her clothes, sliding her underwear up her legs and over her bottom. Then she picked up her bra, and put that on. She slowly put all the clothing on. It made Kakashi sad, and angry…what she was about to do.

"Rin…I was thinking." He quietly said. She turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow. "I…I don't think I want it. To be restrained to just last night I mean."

Rin sighed and launched herself back down to the floor on to him.

"Oh thank goodness!" She laughed. "Because after last night…I really didn't want that to be the end of it all."

Kakashi smirked at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything." She ordered. She looked up at his clock on his wall and sighed. "I have to go. So, please…just kiss me, and promise me that you'll be waiting for me. And you won't judge me when I get back."

He shook his head. "Never." Then he placed his lips over hers and kissed her like a dying man would kiss water. His body was already craving hers again, and he used this time to memorize how she tasted and felt against him. She pulled away and smiled sadly.

"Good bye Kakashi. I'll see you when I get back."

Then she got up, and walked out of his apartment.

But when she did return, it was with a smile on her face. He was in his kitchen; it always seems to happen in the kitchen, when she barged into his place with a large grin. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, and then breathed one joyous sentence into his ear.

"Guess who didn't have to sleep with anyone."

Authors Note: You know…it was my first time writing anything like this. I wanted to see how far I could go with it. Sad to say, I couldn't quite get the lemon. But then again, I don't think I ever will. I think I'll always just give implications. But that's the way I operate. Like it? Hate it? Think that carp smells funny and curry burns your tongue? Review!


End file.
